Five Days
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: Addison gets dared to seduce Alex in the next 5 days. And they tell him the exact opposite. Will he cave? S3 Addex/Addisex One-shot!


**I've wanted to write this story for such a long time now! I have to admit that I got the idea from DarlingPretty's story "Seducing the She-Shepherd" which is good, you should read it. But I approached it differently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy**

"Addison, enough is enough. Stop staring at Karev!" Callie exclaimed on a hushed tone to prevent the entire cafeteria from knowing about Addison's secret feelings for her intern. It was noon and the cafeteria was slowly filling up with interns and residents eager to do something to their grumbling stomachs.

"For the thousandth time, I. Am. Not. Staring." Addison explained whilst taking some more lettuce on her fork.

"Well I wouldn't have to say it thousand times if you would give in and just go there already!" Callie told her friend a little less hushed than before.

"With who?" Mark Sloan asked as he was walking towards the two ladies, together with Derek.

"Addison's eyeing Karev since last week and doesn't want to admit it." Callie spoke bluntly. Addison looked up and let her fork fall into her salad, "Private conversations, ever heard of?" She asked Callie, who held both of her hands up in defense.

"Karev, seriously?" Derek tried to hold back laughter, but failed miserably.

"What is it with all of you guys and 'seriously'?" Addison retorted, "And for the record, I have not been ogling Karev the entire week."

"Oh, Addison. It's not like you could have him, even if you wanted to." Mark said, digging in his fries.

"And why would that be?" Addison scowled.

"You're way older than him." Mark explained.

"Derek's older than Meredith, but I don't see you saying anything about that." She retorted.

"Yes, but with men it's different." Derek interrupted.

"That is incredibly sexist." Callie intervened.

"So you think I couldn't even have him, even_ if_ I wanted to?" Addison clarified.

"No." Mark answered shortly.

"Okay, you know what? Just for that I'm going to prove it to you." Addison spoke firmly, almost spitting the words in his face.

"Fine, 100 says you can't get him in your bed. I'll give you five days starting today." Mark said.

"I'll give you 50, says you can't." Derek chimed.

"Me too." Callie sing-songed.

"Well, thanks Cal, thought you'd be on my side." Addison scoffed, "But fine, you're all on."

And with that she left the room.

"And that is how you do it Torres." Mark grinned.

"Genius." Callie answered, giving him a high-five.

A couple of tables further away, Cristina joined Meredith, George and Izzie, who were on lunch break as well.

"Oh my God, you are never going to believe what I just heard." Cristina started, with the biggest grin on her face. "Sloan, Derek and Callie just dared Dr. Montgomery to seduce Alex in the next five days!"

"What?!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Seriously?!" Came from Izzie.

And George almost choked on a tomato.

"And she agreed?" Izzie asked disbelievingly.

"Apparently she did. How fun would it be to tell Alex he shouldn't give in. She's going to make a total fool of herself!" Cristina went on.

"How the hell are we going to get Alex to resist her, he's already drooling over her now." Izzie reasoned.

Cristina cringed at the visual image and added, "Why don't we just tell him what's going on and then make a bet."

"What do you have with bets anyway?" George spoke.

"You don't want in Bambi?" She retorted, but caught up on Meredith's sign that Alex was approaching.

"Hey guys, the line for the pizza was crazy long. I had to wait for 10 minutes to get a slice and then this ancient dude cuts in front of me. If I didn't need these babies every day I would've punched him in the face." Alex spoke rubbing his hands and stuffing the slice of pizza in his mouth, stopping when he saw everyone looking at him.

"What?"

"So Alex," Cristina started, "How's it going on the vagina squad? Satan's still giving you a hard time?"

"Still trying to get into plastics even though Satan's not really Satan anymore." He answered honestly. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing." Cristina answered, receiving several glares for not telling him. But Alex's pager interrupted the slightly awkward moment between all of them.

"Got to go, talk to you later?" Alex asked while rushing out of the cafeteria.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Meredith asked Cristina once she was sure Alex couldn't hear them anymore.

"I don't know." Cristina said, "But look at it this way, he'll be clueless and we'll just tell him afterwards. It'll be more fun."

"Come on, let's spy on them, I bet she's starting right now." Izzie spoke, already lifting her tray and exiting the room.

* * *

_**Day one**_

* * *

Addison was standing at the nurse's station when she heard Alex nearing. She quickly looked around to see of no one was paying attention to her and opened one more button on her blouse. Getting Alex to sleep with her would be easier if her behavior didn't have to remain appropriate towards her patients.

"Dr. Montgomery, you paged me?" Alex said once he reached the nurse's station, where Addison was reading a chart.

"Yes, I did." She started as she turned around, "Patient in 2014 is ready for her c-section and since you've shown some progress and behaved yourself lately I thought you wanted to do it on your own."

He took the chart, she offered. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her and subtly pushing her breasts upwards.

Alex only now, noticed the amount of cleavage Addison suddenly had and smirked, "Of course not. Thanks again for the opportunity!"

* * *

**_Day two_**

* * *

Guys! Montgomery let me fly solo yesterday!" Alex announced as soon as he saw his friends in the locker room that morning. He hadn't seen them since lunch yesterday, because after the surgery he went straight home to his apartment.

"Seriously? What did you do?!" Izzie asked.

"C-Section, it was so cool, I got to do it on my own. She didn't even help me!" Alex responded.

"That's kind of lame, but it's still surgery." Cristina said.

"Well what can I tell you, she likes me. I swear she was wearing extra cleavage just for me the other day." He smirked, putting on his scrub top.

"Well yeah with that bet she's got going." Cristina blurted and received several glares from the other interns.

"Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Hey hey, what bet?" Alex questioned, but no one answered.

"What bet?" He now shouted.

The other interns exchanged looks and it was Meredith who explained, "Mark, Derek and Callie bet Addison that she couldn't get you into bed. They gave her one week."

"Seriously? McHot? I'm going to find her right now." Alex said, already exiting but it was Izzie who pulled him back into the room.

"And we dare you to resist her. We'll give you 50 bucks."

"Hm, sex with the hot attending or 50 bucks? I think I know what to choose." Alex said, holding out his hands as if he was a scale.

"Okay okay, 100 bucks and we'll do all your charts for a month." Izzie tried to tempt him.

Alex looked dismayed but the things they were proposing were very attractive. Besides, he could always try to get Addison into bed after the bet was over.

"And if I cave?"

"You do all of our charts for a month." Izzie smiled.

"Fine, you're on." He caved, strolling behind Bailey who assigned their tasks.

* * *

Later that day, Alex was on the computer doing research on a case when he saw Addison walking towards him. He could swear that she was swaying her hips seductively.

"Alex, you got those labs?" She asked, giving him a little peek down her blouse as she was leaning forward.

Alex noticed and stared extra long now that he knew the purpose of her doing these things. "Yes, I did. Here." He said and as he walked away from the desk in her direction, he let the papers fall on the ground instead of handing them to her. She looked at him like she got his game and as she bend over, he slapped her butt.

"Karev, what the hell!" She said as she gathered all the papers and put it on the desk. He knew about the bet but she didn't know that.

"Can I just say that your boobs look great today." Alex spoke, grinning like an idiot.

Addison's mouth fell open, she could either slap him across the face, which he deserved. Or she could drag him into the on call room and win her bet. She chooses both. First she slaps her hand across his cheek to then drag him into the nearest on-call room. She locks the door behind her and starts to furiously make out with him. He responds eagerly and their tongues are swirling in their mouths. His hands are tangled in her hair and he tugs on it lightly, eliciting a moan from Addison. She pulls his scrub top over his head and feels the abs on his chest under her hands. His hands go from her hair to her blouse, which he throws on the pile of clothes next to them. Her skirt follows rapidly. He pulls back and admires the sight in front of him, Addison Montgomery in nothing but crimson lingerie. She wiggled her head to let her hair fall over her shoulders. He attacks her mouth once again, letting his hands freely roam her body before gathering all his willpower to stop. His eyes quickly scanned her body once again, knowing that this could be the last time he saw her like that, but the bet was made and he wasn't planning on doing all of their charts for a month.

"What's wrong?" She asked, now folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I know about the bet." He said, her mouth fell wide open, "And my friends asked me to do the exact opposite thing, so I'm sorry I can't sleep with you even though I really want to. You have no idea. But, thanks for letting me feel you up, that was really cool." When he finished, he gave her butt a light pinch and grabbed her chin to plant a light kiss on her lips.

"You know this is just the beginning right?" She said.

"Figured." He responded, grabbing his scrub top and leaving her to get changed again.

* * *

**_Day three_**

* * *

"So, Addison how's "Project Alex" going?" Callie asked as soon as Addison arrived in the cafeteria. She put her tray down on the table where also Derek and Mark were eating their lunch.

"Well it was going fine. I almost had him yesterday but apparently he knows so he left before we could actually have sex." Addison said, pricking her salad absent mindedly.

"Smart boy." Mark said and Addison slapped his shoulder.

"It's not funny!" She retorted.

"It kinda is." Derek interfered.

"It just makes it harder, but that doesn't mean I won't succeed." Addison concluded.

A couple of tables further away, Alex walked up to his friends with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Did she cave you yet?" Izzie asked as soon as he set his tray down.

"Nope. But I've got to tell you, she's on top of her game. Yesterday she pulled me into the on-call room and started undressing but I stopped her right before it would turn into sex." He explained.

"You're a pig but that's genius." Cristina said.

"You seriously saw McHot naked?" George asked.

"Yup and she definitely lives up to the name." He smiled.

* * *

It was four in the afternoon and Alex had barely seen Addison that day. _Was she mad about me turning her down? Why did I even agree to this bet.._ He thought while suddenly noticing Addison walking towards him with two cups of coffee.

"There you are, haven't seen you all day. I thought you were mad about yesterday." He said as soon as she was in hearing range.

"I had a surgery. And I'm not mad, a little embarrassed, but not mad." She replied handing him a coffee but squeezing the paper cup right before he could grab it. He was now completely covered in coffee, which was cold. At least she had the decency to not burn him alive.

"Oops, I'm so sorry, Dr. Karev." She said, faking her remorse in an obvious way.

"And what the hell was that for?" He asked unknown of what was going to come next.

"Just clumsy that's all. You can use the showers in the attending's locker room, that's the least I could do for spilling on you right?" She said, tugging him by his wrist to the locker room.

When they entered the locker room, Addison subtly locked the door behind her. What she had in mind was not for anyone's eyes except for her target's. "There are some light blue scrubs in the corner." she said as Alex removed his coffee stained ones.

He walked up to her and took the other cup of coffee out of her hands to do the exact same thing she had done to him, minutes ago.

"Seriously?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry." He said sarcastically, mocking her speech from before.

She removed her dark blue scrub pants and top, leaving her standing in a white thong and a loose white top, under which she was obviously not wearing a bra. His eyes widened and didn't move as if frozen.

"I thought you wanted to shower Dr. Karev?" Addison said, turning the knob on the faucet to let the water run.

Alex looked at her, not showing any expression. All he wanted to do was push her up against the wall and make love to her, but he really didn't want to do charts for an entire month. He slowly walked to her, contemplating his actions. Addison however took things in her own hand and slowly pushed Alex under the shower, not caring that he was still wearing his scrub pants. Alex couldn't help but wonder what she would do next. His pants were getting wetter and heavier by the second. Finally Addison moved forward, letting the water run over her hair and her body.

_And of course she's wearing white. _Alex thought.

Addison's loose top turned completely sheer as soon as the first droplets hit her body. Her hair was getting darker with every second she stood under the water and to him she had never looked more beautiful. Alex was going insane, _How the hell does she have that effect on me? _

"So, do you still don't wanna have sex with me?" She asked innocently.

Alex cleared his throat, his voice came out shakily, "No."

"Too bad." She said as she turned around and walked out of the shower, swaying her hips seductively. The shower was opposite to the lockers with the bench in front of them and Addison stopped right in front of the bench on which her fresh clothes were laying. In one swift motion she pulled the wet shirt over her head, her bare back still pointed to him, and looked over her shoulder, lifting a perfectly arched eyebrow. She was careful just to tease and not to show him everything, just in case he didn't cave. After that she put her clothes back on, winking, before she exited the locker room.

And Alex, he was left speechless.

* * *

**_Day four_**

* * *

"Hey Montgomery, you alright?" Callie said, catching up with her in the hallway.

"Oh yeah." She replied, sipping her cup of coffee.

"Did you succeed?"

"I think today may be the day." She winked, leaving Callie standing at the nurse's station.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Meredith asked as soon as she saw Alex entering the intern's locker room. He had been having a certain look on his face. One that said, he'd seen something he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Montgomery is killing me." He answered.

"Oh, what did she do now?" Izzie asked sitting down next to him.

"She jumped in the shower with me wearing nothing but a loose white top and a white thong. White, Iz. Freaking white."

George gulped and Cristina laughed, "God, I totally underestimated her. Montgomery's going all out isn't she?"

"Yeah." Alex replied numbly.

* * *

Alex had just finished rounds and was off looking for Addison when he got a page.

_A. Montgomery – Office_

He rushed himself to her office, curious if she actually needed something or if it was part of the bet. As soon as he reached her office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Addison's answer was muffled by the door.

He entered the office and knew he was in trouble as soon as he noticed that the blinds were closed and she was seated in her chair which was facing the other way, so that he could only see the top of her head.

"Lock the door." She said.

"As you wish." He said.

As soon as she heard a loud 'click' she stood up and turned around. Alex's eyes almost fell out of its sockets. There she was, standing in nothing but a lace black pair of panties, her signature heels and a lab coat, covering the right parts. She walked over to him and put her mouth next to his ear. Knowing her breath would tickle his ear.

"Fuck me, _Dr. _Karev." She whispered.

Okay, this was it, he was done. He had tried to refrain himself but her showing off her incredibly hot body once again, using dirty language and calling him doctor, finally pushed him over the edge. He cleared her desk with one swift motion and lifted her onto it, crashing his lips down hers and gladly letting her win the bet.

* * *

**_one week later_**

* * *

"Here, here, here and here. That's it for now I guess." Izzie said as she put all of the charts in his arms.

"Okay." He obliged, sitting down at the desk.

"Bet you're regretting you decision now, aren't you?"

"Oh, Iz. If I got to do it again, I wouldn't change a thing." He smiled, knowing that when he came home tonight, losing that bet, would be so worth it.

**Like or dislike? Yay or nay? Let me know, I'm not so sure about this one..**

**-A**


End file.
